Recovery
by Cissa-Lycoris-Black
Summary: People who say 'Oh they'll heal eventually' or 'They'll get over it eventually' are so very wrong that's for damn sure. Another favourite that is used is 'Time heals all wounds' no amount of time can heal a broken heart. Jane was thinking of a quote she had once heard as a child, 'Revenge is sweet.' This is the sequel to Heartbreak. It's AU.


**Disclaimer**: I own nothing, all the credit goes to Tess Gerritsen for creating our favourite characters and Janet Tamaro and TNT for bringing them to life.

Hope you enjoy!

Just a quick shout out to my two guests who reviewed so quickly. Thank you so much! I had to smile at your eagerness, it was greatly appreciated!

Recovery

People who say 'Oh they'll heal eventually' or 'They'll get over it eventually' are so very wrong that's for damn sure. Another favourite that is used is 'Time heals all wounds' no amount of time can heal a broken heart. Jane was thinking of a quote she had once heard as a child, 'Revenge is sweet.' She had a smug smile on her face as she looked at the man lying on the _dead people's_ table. Oh revenge was ever so sweet when served cold. Let me take you to how the above came to be.

Jane had been working herself sick these past four months, Maura's death had almost killed her, she had gone to the funeral and had seen Patrick Doyle, an Irish mob boss who shed as many tears as everyone else had, but not even he could feel the amount of pain both Jane and Constance Isles had felt as Maura's body was lowered into the earth. Her final resting place.

"Jane we got him, we finally got the bastard." Korsak yelled. Jane along with Frost jumped up from their chairs and followed Korsak down to the parking garage. Climbing into the car they drove off, Jane drove in her own car and she couldn't have been any happier than she was now. Jane sped along down the street not noticing a delivery truck speeding down the on-coming lane until he swerved into her lane. Jerking the steering wheel in an attempt to prevent the inevitable Jane was hit head on. Her head flew forward hitting her steering wheel knocking her unconscious, she had bitten her cheeks quite badly and her wrist had been sprained from jerking the wheel. She regained consciousness as a paramedic applied some pressure to her nose and an audible crack followed as her cartilage was reset.

"Ouch! Damn man, a little warning next time." She heard laughing and turned her head, Frost and Korsak were laughing at her and she gave them the salute. To which they both shut up.

"What the hell happened?" Frost came over and explained everything.

"Apparently the guys brakes failed and he tried to miss the other cars on his lane so he swerved into yours not realising you were already there. All in all, it was a simple accident." Shrugging he pointed to her wrist.

"That just needs ice and a rest for a week and then we can get to Hoyt, they promised to keep him in solitary. Myself, Korsak, Frankie and Crowe will be on watch and Crowe is just egging to get a good fist in when we do 'The dead'." Jane smiled and stood up, her head was pounding and she needed a drink. Laughing Frost walked her to their car, they drove her home and told her to take it easy on her wrist and she might be able to heal faster.

~*R&I*~*R&I*~

Four days had passed and Hoyts ribs were screaming in agony at all the kicks and punches that had been delivered to him by Crowe. Jane was walking down the underground hallway with a nice new and shiny set of knives and scalpels in a small ornate box. Jane was whistling a tune from her youth and nodded to Crowe as he passed by rubbing his bruised knuckles with a grin.

"Hey Frost, nice day today, looking forward to that beer you owe me." She heard Frankie chuckling as Frost mumbled under his breath. Stopping outside the door she peeked into the dark room to see that it was the way it should be, black with no lighting. She nodded to Korsak and flipped the switch bringing the room to light and electing a hiss from Hoyt as the light stung his sensitive eyes.

"Awe is poor little Hoyt scared, is he wanting to get away? Well, it'll be a long, long time before you ever get relief. I'm going to make you suffer today. It'll be your last day as well, so you best enjoy it." Hoyt grinned.

"Oh Janie, I'll be out of here soon and you'll be with your precious doctor again, how is she by the way? Is her body warm and cozy in the earth?" Jane swung her arm out and hit him square in the jaw. He stumbled backwards before regaining his footing.

"So, I'll take that as a no, well how are you doing Jane? Hmm, do you miss her?" Jane grabbed his neck and stuck her thumb into the hollow of his throat before kicking him in the knees. Falling to the ground with a thud Jane growled low.

"I'm going to enjoy myself tonight as your life source is taken from you in a more painful way. You're going to suffer more than Maura ever did and when I'm finished with you, you'll be begging for death." Hoyt actually looked a little fearful.

It took Jane an hour to break every one of his bones in his hands. She took pleasure in the howls of pain that came from him. She moved to his wrists and with two kick flicks of her hands she heard three cracks and a snap in his right wrist and then heard the same in his left. All the while he cried out in pain and with him doing that Jane's smile grew. It took another hour for her to do the same to his feet and ankles. She then knocked on the door twice and two very muscular men walked into the room and grabbed Hoyts arms and lifting him up and placing him on his back upon a table. He struggled but it was useless.

Jane took out a scalpel and placed against his throat in the same place he had done to Maura. She slid it to the hollow of his throat and then dropped it to the floor. She grabbed a hunting knife that had a serrated edge to it, lifting it up so that it gleamed in the light she plunged it between his legs and twisted. He let out a scream and did the one thing no one ever thought he'd ever do.

"Please! Please Jane no more! I beg for mercy!" Jane actually stopped in shock before thrusting the knife into his thighs unknowingly severing his femoral artery.

"You gave no mercy to Maura as you raped and mutilated her. Why in the hell should I give you mercy?" She moved around to where his head was and laid the knife onto the table. She took out yet another scalpel and with a steady hand she cut a circle around his chest where his heart lay beating frantically. Eventually after many layers of skin, tissue and muscle had been cut away she saw his beating heart. With a laugh that sounded far more evil than usual she stuck the scalpel through his ribs, she literally cut his out but with a swiftness no one thought she had she broke three ribs in order to grab his heart. By this time he was already dead having had his heart cut out was no laughing matter.

In the end Charles Hoyt was left with multiple injuries and when he was found his heart was nailed to the wall a scalpel stuck in the middle of it. Jane walked down to the morgue and asked to be left alone as she view her handy work. Pulling him out of the fridge she looked at him. She had a smug smile on her face as she looked at the man lying on the _dead people's_ table. Oh revenge was ever so sweet when served cold.

The End.

_I'm thinking of writing another version of Heartbreak, but with Maura surviving. I'm not sure if I should or not, let me know what you think. _

_If I do, do it that way I might make it a story with Rizzles and Rizzlets (Children of Maura and Jane) I'm not sure yet, let me know what you think!_


End file.
